Just Keep Swimming
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Just a quick One Shot of June and John


_Papaya. Pineapple. Platypus. Porcupine. _

June sat up in the van's seat and stared at John. Was he dreaming about Porcupines? His eyes moved beneath his eye lids. She smirked slightly. Her very own cowboy. She sighed as her smile faded. Her cowboy. She was getting close again. And She knew she would fuck it up again. She always seemed to mess things up when things started going well for her. It didn't matter what stage in her life she was in. She fucked things up.

"June…" John mumbled in his sleep. His breathing started to get heavier. He whimpered slightly.

"John." She gently shook him. He took in a sharp breath as his dark eyes fluttered open. They focused on her.

"What?" His hand reached for his gun on his hip, but her hand gently touched his. She shook her head.

"You were talking in your sleep." She said. John yawned and sat up looking out the window. The sun was coming up. Soon theyd have to begin the day with the others. He liked the others. They were his friends, but he much preferred it when it was just, he and June alone in this van. When nothing outside the van mattered. There were no Walkers in here. Morgan wasn't here. Alicia wasn't here. It was just him and June. "Something about a porcupine."

"Porcupine?" John shook his head running his hands across his face, "I don't remember that part. I just remember the part where you died." June frowned.

"You dreamt about me dying?" She asked.

"It was a nightmare, I suppose." He told her. June ran her hand through his hair. He sighed with happiness. He liked it when she did that. John leaned over and rested his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat in his ear. June kissed the top of his head.

John smelled. It was a nice smell to June. He smelled like an earthy dirt storm. He smelled like how the earth smelled right before it began to rain. June loved it. Gone were the days people smelled like artificial fruit. She much preferred it now.

"Can you tell me about it?" She asked. John sat up looking at her with his sad eyes. He was so sweet and innocent. This world hadn't broken him yet. June wasn't sure how he stayed like this, but it was one of the main things she loved about him.

"We were somewhere…I don't know. Texas somewhere. You looked so beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful." He said. "But you were stunning."

"John…the dream. "She said.

"Right, the dream." He said, "You were picking a bunch of blue Bonnets. You said you wanted to bring them back home for Charlie. Morgan stood there next to me saying something. I couldn't understand what he was saying because there was a loud rumble. I turned around to see a hoard of walkers coming for us. I reached for my guns but they weren't there. I looked at Morgan, but he kept saying he didn't know how to fight without his stick. My stick. My stick. I Turned back to you to warn you, but you didn't hear me the rumble was so loud. The walkers suddenly surrounded you." His breathing deepened. "You were screaming, and I couldn't run fast enough. You just kept screaming. The faster I ran, the further away you got."

"Oh John, that won't happen." She said giving him a quick hug.

"But how to we know that, June?" He asked looking up at her.

"Because I don't pick Blue Bonnets." She winked at him. "And You will always keep me safe. No matter what, no matter where I am, I know you will always run fast enough to get to me. Youre my safe spot." He sat up with a serious look on his face.

"I'm your safe spot?" He asked. June nodded.

"Always." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. John's calloused hands took hold of her face. She loved that move. It always sent butterflies to her stomach. John pressed his lips against hers, firmly yet softly. _Earth before the rain came_, she thought as he kissed her. A soft rap came upon the door.

"Uh Guys, we should get going." Morgan said from outside the van, "Before it gets too hot." John broke the kiss with a grunt.

"It's Texas, Morgan. Its always too hot." John said with a sigh. _Way to interrupt_, he thought. He heard Morgan chuckle.

"Hes right." June reluctantly pulled away, "We should get home to Charlie." John nodded

"We will continue this later though, right?" He asked. June opened the van door with a chuckle.

"Maybe with a little more play." She said with a wink. John smirked as he climbed out, almost stumbling over his own feet.

"Promise?" He asked. June looked over her shoulder at him with her blue eyes, those eyes that had enchanted him. She gave him a wink before walking away to meet up with her group. John watched her walk away. God, everything that woman did made him fall in love with her even more. He wasn't sure how that was even possible. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky to have her wash up into his life, but he thanked the lord every day for her. He never wanted to let go of her. He still treaded water around her, careful not to spook her, but he felt like she was in it for the long haul now. He was sure she felt the same exact way towards him. He could see it. He could see the sparkle in her eyes every time she looked at him. That sparkle got him every time. He prayed that his nightmare would never come close to becoming a reality.


End file.
